Before Darkness Claims Me
by BornToTrain-TrainedToDie
Summary: When they heard the stories about their parents battling evil, everything seemed so black and white. Now the children of the most famous people in all the dimensions are about to find out how gray the world really is.


**I solemnly swear that I will finish this story, as it is summer time and I have plenty of time to update. Pairings for this are pre-season four canon because I like to pretend season four does not exist. This means I need kids for Bloom/Sky, Layla/Nabu, Stella/Brandon, Tecna/Timmy and Flora/Helia. The apps deadline will be July 31. Read and review.**

**-Kat **

**P.S. The 4KidsTV Version will be used. This means Melody is the Harmonic Nebula, Andros is Tides and Domino is Sparks. Also I've decided the age of coming into your powers is eleven so any siblings over that age please list if they are a fairy, witch or wizard. **

***DO NOT APPLY FOR SPECIALISTS**

* * *

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Skin Color:**

**Personality Traits (list 5):**

**Greatest Fear:**

**Likes (list 6 min.):**

**Dislikes (list 6 min.):**

**Favorite Color:**

**Favorite Food:**

**Parents:**

**Sibling(s):**

**Planet:**

**Status (royalty, nobility, middle-class, peasants, etc.):**

**Power(s):**

**Fairy/Witch/Specialist**

**School:**

**Best Friend:**

**Relationship:**

**Everyday Outfit:**

** -Appearance:**

**Formal Outfit:**

** -Appearance:**

***Winx/Trix:**

***Charmix/Gloomix:**

** -*Pixie/Crystal:**

***Enchantix/Disenchantix:**

** -Fairy-dust Bottle:**

**Extra Information: **

* * *

**C****haracter #1**

**Name:** Symphony Matlin Knight

**Age:** 16

**Hair Color:** bluish-black

**Eye Color:** violet

**Skin Color:** pale

**Personality Traits (list 5):** impulsive, stubborn, hopeless romantic, blunt, loyal

**Greatest Fear:** being trapped in a dark, enclosed space

**Likes (list 6 min.):** dancing, singing along to her many iPods, reading, watching history documentaries, horror movies and favored music is show tunes.

**Dislikes (list 6 min.):** silence (especially the awkward kind), the color orange, obnoxious gum chewing, spiders, mushrooms and strawberries

**Favorite Color:** purple

**Favorite Food:** peanut butter and grape jelly sandwiches

**Parents:** Musa and Riven Knight

**Sibling(s):** Hunter Knight: 20, specialist-in-training

Avalon Knight: 14, fairy

Brenna-Lynn: 12, witch

**Planet:** Harmonic Nebula

**Status (royalty, nobility, middle-class, peasants, etc.):** nobility

**Power(s):** music and sound waves

**Fairy**

**School:** Alfea

**Best Friend:** daughter of Layla and Nabu

**Relationship:** yes

**Everyday Outfit:** dark purple V-neck spaghetti strap dress that ends knee high paired with a gray scarf, thin braided black waist belt, quarter length sleeved black sweater, gray knee high stockings and black heeled riding boots.

**-Appearance:** Hair pinned up in a messy bun with two shorter strands hanging down in her face, silver eye shadow, black liner one upper lid, mascara and clear mango flavored lip gloss. Silver cufflink bracelet and silver bangles with silver stud music note earrings.

**Formal Outfit:** Strapless purple dress that ends just above the knee with a sweetheart neckline and thick silver ribbon above the waistline paired with silver t-strap stilettos and silver clutch

**-Appearance:** Hair curled with first couple of strands in a braided headband, diamond dangly earrings and diamond cufflink bracelet. Smoky eye shadow, light pink lipstick, mascara and cat eyes.

**Winx:** Purple sparkly corset top with silver ribbons, sparkly purple poufy skirt that ends mid-thigh and has silver ruffles on bottom, knee high purple heeled boots, sheer pixie like wings

**Charmix:** silver note broach with purple gem and music note bag attached at hip

**-Pixie:** Nymeria, pixie of starless nights

**Enchantix:** A sparkly purple A-line dress with a bubble skirt, sheer silver sparkly gloves that end just before the elbow, knee high silver designs and silver fading to lavender wings with purple jewels hanging of the end.

**-Fairy-dust Bottle:** Silver tear shaped bottle with a music note cap surrounded by a circle with five dots on it.

**Extra Information: **She is allergic to strawberries.

* * *

**Character #2**

**Name:** Cedric Anthony Magnar

**Age:** 17

**Hair Color:** dirty blonde

**Eye Color:** green

**Skin Color:** white with peachy undertone

**Personality Traits (list 5):** patient, impetuous, charismatic, ambitious and courageous.

**Greatest Fear:** His sisters becoming evil

**Likes (list 6 min.):** reading about history, sword fighting, dragon riding, leva-bike racing, his advanced law and government class and traveling.

**Dislikes (list 6 min.):** rap music, loud noises in the library, all-nighters, energy drinks (excluding coffee), working in groups for school projects and zombie movies.

**Favorite Color:** navy blue

**Favorite Food:** coffee flavored anything

**Parents:** Queen Liana and King Cadman Magnar

**Sibling(s):**

**-**Lilith Magnar: 15, witch

-Perdita Magnar: 14, witch

-Imogen Magnar: 13, witch

**Planet:** Arathor

**Status (royalty, nobility, middle-class, peasants, etc.):** royalty

**Power(s)/Gem Color and Sword:** navy blue gem and navy blue sabre

**Fairy/Specialist/Witch: **Specialist

**School:** Red Fountain

**Best Friend:** son of Stella and Brandon (if someone could make their daughter of Stella and Brandon has a twin it would be greatly appreciated).

**Relationship:** currently single

**Everyday Outfit:** green and navy blue plaid white button down with sleeves rolled up over a navy blue V-neck with blue jeans and brown high-tops

**-Appearance:** short hair natural messy with a gold watch

**Formal Outfit:** Heroes uniform

**-Appearance:** unsuccessful attempt to flatten hair


End file.
